1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to transferring devices, and particularly, to a transferring device for conveniently reloading workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
Conveyer belts may be used to automatically transfer workpieces from a previous process to another process. A workpiece may be put into a jig, and the jig carrying the workpiece is put onto the conveyer belt for transferring. However, when the workpiece on the conveyer belt needs to be replaced with another workpiece, the jig carrying the workpiece needs to be manually taken out from the conveyer belt first, and then put onto the conveyer belt again after reloading another workpiece. It is a waste of time for reloading a workpiece via aforementioned processes.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.